Dark Night Wikia
Welcome to the Dark Night Wikia There are two antagonists trying to kill you,they are Hector and Emily. Hector will start to move at 01:30 and will laugh at random times and if you run into him he will jumpscare you,resulting in a game over. When Emily starts to move its best to hide otherwise she will run at you and jumpscare you,Again resulting in a game over. Dark Night is an indie horror game that takes place in your house. Welcome home Amelia, familiar eyes are watching you, and they want to play. Home alone you can feel them. You can hear their footsteps. You need to move. You have limited visibility. Light a matchstick to see in the dark. Close your eyes. Listen. They’re behind you. The time you have is no longer your own. You need to survive. Start begging for your life. Can you make it? Dark Night Dark Night is a indie horror game developed by NighthoodGames. Released 4th of January! Here is a very detailed description about the game. "Dark Night: The Horror Game, a game being created by NightHood Games, is a simplistic looking, but extremely creepy and jump scare filled survival horror game that will make your skin crawl and hands shake with fear. You wake up at 1am, woken by strange sounds and stirring shadows. You light a candle to help see into the dark, that feels as though it’s engulfing you by the second. The floorboards creak as you walk on them, the silence around you being almost deafening. You call out to someone, but receive no answer. A chill runs down your spine and you venture out of your bed room, the walls around you feel as though they are closing in around you. You see a lone key sitting on a table in front of you. As you pick it up however you feel a presence in the dark staring at you, waiting patiently for the right time to strike. Dark Night: The Horror Game is incredibly creepy. Although the game play itself is simplistic in nature the eerie figures that litter the house feel as though they’re staring at you constantly. murmurs from the dark make your hair stand on end and your palms become full of sweat. The key you pick up allows you to unlock every door in your house, giving you access to a lot of different rooms. The only problem is a presence is out to get you, one that will stop at nothing to see you dead. Although the houses design is a bit lackluster, wall textures and items are certainly a bit out dated, the ambience of your surroundings mixed with large rooms that are hard to see into make this game one hell of a ride. Certainly a game for lovers of horror, especially those that love in your face jumpscares that literally make you jump out of your skin. Can you survive the night, or will the eyes that follow your every move catch you and drag you into the dark?" -Alpha Beta Gamer 2015 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. "Hector's Jumpscare" Category:Browse